On the Flipside
by Rakanadyo
Summary: Lincoln once found himself in an odd predicament... An alternate dimension where his sisters were born in reverse order! But while he solved a mystery there, another one went untold... While he was there, where was THEIR Lincoln?
1. Meanwhile

_**(This story ties in to another story of mine, "Flip the Lid". If you haven't read that, I'd advise doing so before reading this one, as many things may not make sense if you haven't.)**_

* * *

"Ow, my head..."

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly. Last thing he remembered was sitting on his bed, when a bright light engulfed him and he felt a horrible pain in his head.

"Did I... did I pass out?" he wondered as he rubbed his still-aching eyes. Looking around, he could make out the outline of his room. Posters, action figures, orange shirts, Bun-Bun... Everything looked to be as it should be.

Lincoln thought about why he could've passed out? Too much jamming with Luna? Lynn being too rough when he helped her practice? Lisa using some experiment on him? Lily... No, it couldn't have been anything with Lily.

Maybe he DIDN'T wake up. Maybe he was just having a drea-

 _SLAM!_

Lincoln's thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room swinging open.

"Good, you're awake. We literally thought you were going to sleep all day!"

Lincoln's eyes shot to the sound of that voice. It was so... angelic.

And there stood the angel. The girl looked to be around 16 or 17, so maybe she was one of Lisa's friends. She wore a blue tank top and khaki shorts, with slide-on shoes. She had large, wavy blonde hair, that she obviously spent a long time working on every morning, along with her make-up. Even the way she only half-acknowledged him through her cell phone was somehow attractive.

"Bah... bah... bah..." was all Lincoln could let out. At least he didn't get a nosebleed like Clyde does around Lola...

The girl looked up from her phone at him. She expressed confusion at the young, red-faced boy in front of her.

"Umm... Are you ok, Lincoln? You look like you're literally gonna hurl or something."

 _"She knows my name!"_ he cheered in his mind. But then he stopped himself. He HAD to act normal around this girl, especially since she seemed to know him more than he knew her.

"Uh, yeah! I'm... I'm fine!" he said, trying his best to look confident and strong. The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll still take you to the comic book store later, but only if you paint my nails, like usual."

She turned around and walked away, just like that.

 _"A trip to the comic book store AND I get to paint her nails!? Best. Dream. EVER!"_

 _"Wait a minute... I didn't even catch her name!"_

Lincoln looked down, making sure he was properly dressed. Even if this is a dream, he needs to be presentable when asking a girl her name! Thankfully, he was, and he ran out his door.

"W-Wait! What was your name!?" he yelled without even looking around. All that he saw was an empty hallway, with nobody to hear his call. She must've went downstairs.

"Drat..."

He quickly went down the stairs, hoping to catch up to that girl.

"Hey, where'd you go!?" he yelled out. The girl was nowhere in sight, which was weird.

"Like, where'd who go?" he heard the familiar voice of his baby sister Leni behind him. "Ooh, are you looking for Waldo? I can never find him, but it's, like, SO fun!"

Lincoln sighed, still looking around instead of turning to acknowledge his sister.

"No, Leni. I'm looking for that girl that was here earlier! Did you see her?"

"Which girl? There's, like, 14 of us living here!" Leni replied enthusiastically.

"Uhh, no, not one of them..." Lincoln replied. "She had big hair? Blue tank-top? She was about 16 or 17..."

"OH!" Leni shouted, "I know her! ...Oh shoot, what was her name again?"

"You know her!?" Lincoln blurted out as he turned around rapidly. "You gotta remember her-"

Lincoln was cut off. He turned around expecting to see a cute little toddler with a teal dress and sunglasses too big for her head. Instead, he found himself looking at a pair of legs. Moving his head up, though, he did find a blue dress, but the girl was certainly no toddler. She looked to be about the same age as the girl he was searching for.

This girl was certainly pretty, too. But her voice, her clothes, her mannerisms... She reminded him too much of...

"L-L-Leni!?" he shouted out.

"No, silly, that's MY name!" the girl replied with a giggle.

"Wh... what's going on here!?" Lincoln shouted out.

"What?"

Lincoln jumped when he saw Lucy appear beside him. However, he instead felt relief when the goth seemed to be about the same as he knew her to be.

"Oh, Lucy, thank goodness..." he sighed. "I thought I was going crazy. Why is this girl dressed up like Leni?"

Lucy looked over at Leni, who now looked confused. Even through her hair, Lincoln could see confusion on her face, too.

"What are you talking about? That's Leni."

"Uhh, Nooo..." Lincoln said. "Leni is only 4 years old! This girl has to be in high school! C'mon, who is she? Is she one of Lisa's friends? One of the twins'? One of yours?"

Lucy looked back at Leni, and then back to Lincoln. She did this a few times.

"Lincoln... She's 16. Lisa is 4, the twins are 6, and I'm 8. Are you feeling ok? How old do you think YOU are?"

"I'm 11, duh! And what do you mean you're..." Lincoln was about to ask, but then he noticed.

Lucy is almost half a foot shorter than him. That can't be right. 13 year old Lucy was just slightly taller than he is. Even with a growth spurt, he couldn't have surpassed her so suddenly.

"Oh... Oh my God..." he said, thoughts rushing to his mind. What is happening? Why is Leni suddenly a high schooler? Why is Lucy suddenly NOT? Who exactly was that girl in his room!?

 _"Wait... If the ages of all the girls are messed up... No... It couldn't…"_

"Lucy, I know I'm sounding crazy..." he shouted as he grabbed her by the arms, even though he thought he was the only one who ISN'T crazy. "But who was that older girl? Tank-top, shorts, cell phone? Who was that!?"

 _"Please don't say the name I think you'll say, please don't say the name I think you'll say..."_

"Umm... That's Lori. Our oldest sister? Do I need to tell Dad or Lisa you need help?"

 _"Lori... No, no, that can't be right! Lori is a baby! She can't even talk yet, all she does is play with her toy..."_

 _"Cell phone..."_

Lincoln began to feel sick. This was all too real to be a dream. His sisters' ages were all mixed up! He had impure thoughts about a girl who _should_ be his baby sister! What exactly happened earlier!? All of these emotions boiled over in Lincoln.

"WHAT THE F-" Lincoln screamed as, behind him, he heard Luna coming down the stairs, jamming on an electric guitar. He didn't even stop to turn and see what changes happened to her before she ran back up the stairs into her room. "-IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The two girls in front of him stood there, with their jaws dropped at what they just heard. From the kitchen, he saw the heads of an older-than-she-should be Luan and a younger-than-she-should-be Lana stick out.

Being overwhelmed with all of this, Lincoln began to feel weak. And sure enough, everything went black once again.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas! Even if you don't celebrate today, I still hope you have a great day and season, and a fantastic New Year!**_

 _ **Sorry for being off for a couple months. Personal issues and the holiday season mix poorly. But for Christmas, I wanted to at least get this little bit to you. Since the first birthday of my first story, I wanted to do something more with it. It's still my personal favorite and my best work. So I decided to make a small... mid-quel? Side story? Not sure how you'd describe it.**_

 _ **I should hopefully be able to get back to work soon. I've had ideas brewing, and I want to finally fight off my bout of writer's block on World of LoudCraft and Loud Legends. If all goes well, I'll finish this and see you in one or both of those before the end of January!**_


	2. Technobabble

_**I'm super sorry. The issues I've been struggling with were a bit more difficult than I thought. I promised updates by the end of January and here I am at the end of February, for Pete's sake. (I wonder who the Pete who's sake we talk about was?)**_

 _ **Not making any promises this time, but I AM back to work. I've actually got an idea for a Terraria one-shot I plan to work on. That and the final chapter of this are in development, and then I'll HOPEFULLY kick my rear end back into my ongoing series. Sorry again.**_

* * *

A while later, he couldn't tell how long, Lincoln began hearing voices around him. He opened his eyes and found himself on the couch. Around him, nine girls of varying ages were frantically talking among themselves. All but one, who turned to face him.

"Quiet, siblings!" Lincoln heard in a familiar, lisped voice. "He is waking!"

After regaining his focus from his SECOND black-out of the day, Lincoln finally saw who was speaking.

"L-L-LISA!" he shouted as he jumped up.

It was Lisa, yes. But as with all of his other sisters on this crazy day, she had changed. Once nearly as tall as their mother, this Lisa was now the shortest in the whole group.

"Lisa, why are you… Why is Leni… What's going on!?"

Lincoln looked out at the crowd. Leni and Lucy, he already encountered. Now he saw the twins as well, also shrunken from their normal teenage form. In their place, he saw more grown-up versions of Luna and Luan. Lynn also looked taller, though not as drastically.

Behind them all was a very concerned looking Lori. Lincoln had to shake his head, remembering that, WHATEVER is happening, that's his own sister.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." Lisa said. "It would appear that your stress has caused you to collapse. Our Father went to go fetch Mother, and should be home soon."

"By the way, he said when you're all better, you're grounded for dropping that F bomb." Lynn added, though she almost sounded proud of him when she said that.

Lincoln jumped up. He looked at them all, his confusion growing.

"Look, I don't CARE if I'm grounded!" he yelled out. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? Why are your ages all mixed up!?"

Everyone looked toward Lisa, expecting an answer from her.

"He appears to be in some sort of delirium." She replied. "Lincoln, tell me what the problem appears to be?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" he yelled again. "YOU AGED BACKWARDS 12 YEARS! LUAN AND LUNA SWITCHED PLACES WITH THE TWINS! LORI IS HO-… I MEAN, SHE'S 17! LILY IS…"

Lincoln stopped as soon as he said that name. He looked around frantically, counting the girls in order. Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori…

"LILY! Where's Lily!?"

At this point, Lincoln completely lost it. He jumped up, pushing most of the girls down as he ran towards the parents' bedroom. He grabbed the knob and pushed, slamming it open as hard as he could.

The room was dark and empty. The area that was supposed to be Lily's now had just a dresser. Lincoln ran to the closet where her equipment was kept, and found… ties? Dad threw those out YEARS ago!

"Guys, where is she!? What happened to her!?"

He ran out of the room, planning to run upstairs and raid Lisa's room. However, before he could, he felt himself get knocked over. Lynn was now on top of him, pinning him down.

"Lincoln, stop! You're going crazy!" she yelled out.

"Yeah, dude. Lily's with Mom, it's all good!" Luna added. "Why are you so super-freaked over her?"

Hearing that calmed him down a bit. Yeah, obviously Lily was with Mom… Everything's fine…

"Wait, no, it's NOT fine!" Lincoln shouted out again, finishing his thought aloud. "I STILL don't get why everyone looks all different!"

Lynn sighed as she stood up, pulling Lincoln's arm to get him up with her.

"I literally thought Luan would be the first to go completely crazy…" Lori said. Luan began to laugh.

"Hahaha… Hey!"

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned their heads to Lisa as she cleared her throat.

"I believe it would be best for me to analyze Lincoln's well-being in privacy. Lynn, if you would be so kind as to help him up to his room, I will stay with him there to take a closer look."

Lynn nodded as she began walking with Lincoln up the stairs. The boy didn't fight, hoping he could more easily convince Lisa without everyone else around. He looked around as they reached the second floor, but nothing else seemed too different.

"Ok, Loco Lincoln." Lynn said as she opened his door and led him in. "Just sit down and let Lisa do her sciencey crap on you. You're supposed to be my practice partner for my 2nd black belt!"

Before Lincoln could even reply, Lynn jogged out of the room. He sighed and sat on the bed, waiting a few moments before Lisa entered and closed the door behind them.

"Lisa!" he said, standing up. "Listen, you have to believe me, something's wro-"

"I know."

Lincoln's eyes went wide as Lisa stated that so flatly.

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"I ran some tests on you while you were unconscious, and verified the results just now. You are not crazy, Lincoln. Something IS very wrong."

"Well, tell me what happened so we can fix it!" he shouted out.

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "It isn't that simple. You see, nothing has changed among US, Lincoln. The alteration is YOU."

"You are not the Lincoln of this dimension…"

Lincoln didn't reply right away. He just took it in. Lisa… she wouldn't joke about something like that! And it would make sense… He's seen alternate dimensions in Ace Savvy comics all the time. Ultimate Ace Savvy, Ace Savvy 2099, Ace Savvy Noir… Who's to say that can't all be true?

"So… I'm from another dimension?" he asked meekly. "Then... How did I get here!? How do I get back!? Where is-"

Lisa held up her hand, silencing him.

"Please, please, give me time to explain." She said. "To start with: I believe the cause of your appearance here is due to the Lincoln of OUR dimension."

Lisa described to Lincoln, in excruciatingly slow detail, the creation of a watch that could allow the wearer to open a portal to another dimension. The Lincoln of THIS dimension wanted to see what it would be like to have all brothers, so she found that dimension, and programmed the watch to send him there.

"The watch was still new, and I required you… or rather, our Lincoln, to test it… But it appears that two issues have come up."

"One, instead of directing him back here after his trip, it appears to have malfunctioned and sent him to another dimension. From your testimony, it sounds as though this dimension is one in which the order of our birth was reversed, with Lori being the youngest and Lily the oldest..."

"And two, the issue of your presence here." She continued. "The watch is currently designed to work by allowing the wearer to 'borrow' the body of their counterpart in said universe. However, when it malfunctioned, it appeared to, instead, send his entire body to your dimension. And with nowhere else to place YOU, the watch sent you to where it found an opening… Here."

Lincoln didn't answer right away, expecting another long speech. After Lisa remained silent for a while, he spoke.

"Ok, so, you can send me back, can't you!? Just whip up another watch and let me go home, and get your brother back… right?"

Lisa remained silent. This was even worse than hearing her talk for an hour.

"I'm afraid it isn't so simple…" she finally said. "To try and have you hop into the place of another dimension-hopper who took yours could cause several issues. You and he may even find yourself in an endless loop, each trying to replace each other for eternity!"

"As of now, we have two options. Either we wait and see if Lincoln, or perhaps the Lisa of your universe, can get him back here, which should send you back as well. Or I must make a watch and send another person to your dimension, find Lincoln, and try to bring both back… But between making the watch and finding the calibrations to your dimension, that could take days, weeks, perhaps even MONTHS in the worst case!"

Lincoln looked completely distraught, as Lisa expected. If only she was any good at social cues, she could try to cheer him up.

"What… What am I supposed to do until then?" he asked. "My family, my friends… Lily… They need me!"

Lisa waked up and patted Lincoln on the back… of his leg.

"Knowing our Lincoln, I imagine he has already made contact with your Lisa. With two genius minds working on this anomaly, I feel one of us will find a fast solution! Especially if my intellect only raised with age." she said, doing her best to sound confident. "In the meantime, I suggest you prepare, in case you must be here for a while… I imagine, besides ages, much is the same."

Lincoln nodded. It's not fitting in HERE he worried about, it was getting back home. If he had to wait, he could easily fill Other-Lincoln's shoes…

Just as, hopefully, he could fill his…

Lincoln went to the door, opening it and preparing to head downstairs.

"Lincoln, wait."

He turned around as Lisa followed behind him.

"I should ask that you not speak of this to anyone else, to avoid causing distress to them as well. But before your silence, I have one question to ask."

Lincoln shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

"You seem to have a strong fixation on your oldest sibling, Lily. While our Lincoln most certainly loves our Lily, I must ask… What are the circumstances surrounding your Lily? Surely a 17 year old doesn't require a large amount of concern?"

Lincoln sighed. The one thing he hoped she wouldn't bring up… He pondered for a moment. Should he tell her? He worried about Other-Lincoln inevitably learning the truth, and he might bring it up whenever he came home.

…No. Even through Lisa's stoic mindset, it would cause her concern, ESPECIALLY towards her own Lily, since this one doesn't seem to have…

"I'm just… really close to her, is all. I depend on her a lot." He replied. Afterwards, he left the room to go downstairs.

Lisa stood silently and watched. She took note of how he acted when that topic arose. Heading to her room, she opened up her scientific journal and began writing.

* * *

" _Considering his sullen response to questioning about Lily, I find that the Lincoln from Dimension C may hold valuable info regarding my own youngest sibling. However, further pressing would cause distress to Lincoln-C, and I cannot in good conscious force such information from him. Development of multi-universal surveillance is being taken into consideration."_


	3. What?

_**You guys ready for Chapter 3?**_

* * *

A bright flash of light suddenly appeared behind the Loud House. It was brief, but when it passed, it left two things behind. One appeared to be a dog, a white labrador retriever, wearing a red collar. The other was a baby, wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls, who appeared to have a wide, deformed head.

The oddity, however, is when both stood upright and looked at a device the baby was holding.

"Aw hell, where are we now!?" the dog suddenly yelled out in a deep voice.

"Let me see here..."the baby responded, in what sounded like a British accent. "It would seem we ended up in... Oh, it's a NICKELODEON cartoon!" he said with a sneer.

"Nickelodeon? Are we even allowed to be here?"

"Oh yes, it should be fine. We aren't in the cartoon itself, just some... unofficial fan work of some sort."

"Fan work? What, like some kind of crappy fan fiction or something?" the dog asked with confusion.

"Hey!" the baby yelled back in a whiny tone. "I don't think it's crappy! I'm sure the author works very hard on it!"

The baby looked to the side and gave a wink.

"Besides, it couldn't possibly be any worse than your novel."

The dog gave an annoyed sigh, but didn't shoot anything back.

"Yeah, well, can you just get us out of here before someone sees us and we ruin their plot!?"

"Alright, alright."

The baby pressed a button on his device, and another bright flash of light appeared. This time, the baby and the dog were gone as it faded away.

* * *

 _ **I just watched that episode, and I couldn't resist. But since I intend to have this finished before April, I had to do it early. So March Fools, I guess! I'll get back to work on the real... huh?**_

* * *

From a window in the house, two figures watched these events transpire.

"Aw geez, what was that about!?" one figure, a teenager in a yellow shirt, yelled out.

His first answer was a belch from the other, an older man with a messy lab coat, holding a large box.

"Oh, tha-that's just my pal Stew. Cool kid, show's on right before us."

As they watched, the girl behind him, a toddler with a green sweatshirt and messy brown hair, cleaned up a table. She threw away a drink can, and picked up two emptied teacups.

"It was... interesting to talk with you, gentlemen." she said with uncertainty. "Thank you again for the assistance on perfecting inter-dimensional travel."

"Hey, no problem Lis-*belch*-Lisa." the older man replied. "Thanks for the Slurm! It's good... good stuff, even if it's non-alcoholic. Way better than that Duff crap."

As he finished talking, the older man pulled out a small white gun-like item and fired it at the wall, causing a green portal to appear.

"Now come on." he said as he motioned to the teenager. "Gotta share some of this with my *belch* boy Doof."

Lisa Loud waved as the two walked through the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _ **Ok, that's weird, I didn't plan that one. Stupid interdimensional travelers. Ok, NOW the fun is ov-**_

* * *

Above the home, a large spaceship hovered. It looked to be made of... gummy candy of some sort.

"Well gawrsh, where are we?" a tall, anthropomorphic dog asked.

"I don't know!" a shorter duck yelled in a nearly incoherent voice. "Stupid wormhole picked us up when I tried to fly us to the coliseum!"

"Well, there don't appear to be any Heartless or anything here, so maybe we should go." said the spiky-haired boy.

* * *

 _ **Wait, does that even count as inte-**_

* * *

 _"Yeah, it's all boring cause they aren't Disney. But I AM!"_

The group jumped as a man in a red ninja-like outfit popped up. from the back of the cockpit.

* * *

 _ **F &%*! I should've known it was him...**_

* * *

After composing themselves, the duck turned read and steam actually began leaving his ears.

"What are YOU doing here!? Stowaway!" he yelled.

 _"Eeeeaaaasy there, Howard! I'm the last part of this wacky crossover episode. Although I'm the only one who isn't a world traveler..."_

 _"Ah well, GOOD NIGHT, FOLKS!"_ the ninja said with an excited wave. _"Ooh, do you think those Santiago guys sell chimichangas at their bodega!?"_

* * *

 _ **I apologize for** that incredibly sexy super-ninja **'s last line. I am against stereotyping.** And actually working on your darn stories! Stop playing Smite and get to work, kid!_

 _ **Ok, chapter's over. For REAL this time!**_

* * *

 _He actually meant for real, this time. Buh-bye!_

 _D.P. was here, Logan's a loser :3_


End file.
